A number of signal processing environments, such as spaceborne communication systems, require robust and high precision signalling component and operational parameter capabilities. In some applications, specified transmission link parameters require that signal (current) driver components have an extremely small output impedance (e.g. on the order of ten ohms), but still be capable of limiting output current to very low values (e.g. on the order of one hundred milliamps) in the presence of a short circuiting output load. Unfortunately, conventional mechanisms that have been employed to limit the magnitude of short circuit output current, including the insertion of current-limiting resistors or the installation of a foldback current limiting circuit, also effectively prevent the driver circuit from delivering a large magnitude output current required at the low end of its dynamic range.